


stuck on a little hot mess

by bigender dean winchester (homosexualitie)



Series: trans winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Minor Injuries, POV Outsider, Trans Character, Trans Dean Winchester, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualitie/pseuds/bigender%20dean%20winchester
Summary: the winchesters go to cvs after a hunt goes wrong. also they are transgender. what more could you ask for?
Series: trans winchesters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102205
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	stuck on a little hot mess

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from tiffany blews by fall out boy (i know, ugh).

Working at CVS is hell on earth. It’s just another retail job, except half the customers are sick and wiping snot on the shelves, or coughing directly into Mia’s face. She fucking hates it here. 

It’s only noon on a Thursday, though, and the store’s almost empty. Then, outside, Mia hears the growl of a really loud engine. She rolls her eyes. All sorts of assholes roll in here, in muscle cars or huge trucks, some of them drunk, all of them disgusting. Mia prepares herself to be hit on by some faux-redneck who doesn’t believe women should have rights. 

The two people who walk through the door are decidedly  _ not _ that. They’re both tall and imposing, but Mia gets the sense that neither of them would be hitting on  _ her _ . 

The shorter (which is a relative term, he? she? is still a foot taller than Mia) one is wearing a torn black dress and sporting a brutal gash across her? cheek. The taller one is half-supporting their companion, dragging her to the first aid aisle. They’re wearing a long skirt, one that reminds Mia of her overly religious mom, and a Carhartt jacket that reminds Mia of her father. 

Mia isn’t really sure what to make of them. They’re both covered in blood and dirt, but it’s definitely  _ their _ blood, so she’s not gonna call the cops or anything. The first aid aisle is in the back of the store, but she can hear them talking, considering they’re almost shouting at each other. 

It’s only half of the conversation, but she swears she hears one of them say “fucking werewolves, man,” and the other reply, “don’t be such a baby.” Mia closes her eyes and pretends she didn’t hear that. 

They keep bickering, in quieter voices. One says, “don’t forget the nail polish, Sammy, or I’ll steal your pills.” The other makes a scandalized noise. 

They make their way over to the counter, the shorter one leaning on the taller more heavily now, blood dripping from her head wound. Both of them have gauze and bandages clutched in dirty, bloody hands, and they spill them out onto the counter. Neither of them has nail polish, and Mia wonders if they actually forgot or just stole it. Nail polish isn’t even that expensive, seriously. 

Mia can see both of them up close now, their blood-covered faces and all. The taller one looks  _ really _ young, maybe twenty or so, and they don’t look much better than their companion. They have dried blood crusted to their chin, and a bruise forming under their eye. 

“Sorry about this,” the shorter one says, her voice raspy. “We got into a bit of a scuffle, and we didn’t have the time to clean up.” She has eyeshadow (or is it eyeliner?) smudged under her eyes, making her look even less healthy than she already did. 

A scuffle doesn’t even  _ begin _ to describe the damage on these people. Mia can tell the torn dress isn’t a fashion statement either, this girl has three deep cuts on her upper thigh, only covered with a dirty rag. 

They pay for the first aid stuff and leave, though Mia’s sure she sees the shorter one steal a candy bar while she leans over the counter to flirt with Mia.

The two strangers never come back, but Mia sees their faces on the news a few months later, and they’re wanted for murder and bank robbery. She doesn’t tell anyone she’s met them before. It seems like a weird thing to brag about. 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. sam did steal the nail polish. they're a good little sibling.


End file.
